What went wrong?
by scourgeXshadowFangirl
Summary: What happens when friend she thought she could trust staves her in the back ? Literally Starring my oc T.Jinx the wolf bat There's a little romance
1. Chapter 1

What went wrong?

Gasping was heard thru the small snow land as a beautiful Snow White wolf withe dark gray tips on her ears tail and on top of her nose lie bleeding out on the Iceland her beautiful sapphire eyes were losing shine.

TJ! Came the voice of a worried friend she knew and loved the voice of scourge the hedgehog his voice was loud at first but slowly getting distance the wolf looked up at the caller who was blurry.

How did it come to this? She asked herself, im about to die because of trouble a heartbreaker a backstabber and a bitch.

And everything was so great this year intill...

-A year ago-

A stadium and two people , you should know what this means said Ms. Carly the arena teacher as the class got hyped up and cheered. I was in the stadium with sonic the hedgehog the capter of speed and wind. I was the capter of a lot and many more such as my born talent. A jinx. Im also a fire water and lightning elemental.

You ready gorgeous? Sonic asked with a sly smirk. I had a small smirk of my own but stayed silent.

Ok competitors shake hands. I grabbed sonic's hand and shook as i turned sonic slapped my butt. I growled to my self as everyone went oooooooohhhh.

Sonic that was highly inappropriate MS Carly said as sonic just winked and smirked and got to his position.

Sorry Ms. C i just had to tap that. He said wolf whistling at me i was currently wearing the White Chapel uniform which was just a shirt with a tie a skirt long socks and shoes(think of a cute Japanese uniform) well my uniform was a bit to small if i position in a certain way you can see my undergarments.

Ok stage is set now,Ready. Set. Go.

The ground shook rapidly and quickly changed to a lava pit with rivers of lava flowing thru the footholds. Sonic looked taken back for a second the arena seats disappeared and turned to a red sky full of fire spures.

I sighed. Reminds me of home i said to my self.

Sonic launches the first attack and i easily doged it he was out of his element but i was perfectly in mine i counter attacked with a lava serpent at him. He ducked on the ground. Hmph bad idea. I stomped the ground and got him caught.

Not so fast TJ you think you can get rid of me that easily? Ha think again. I gasped as he broke out of my rock chains. He sent another attack at me and i fell.

I started to sniff.

Aww TJ i-im sorry i, sonic walked closer to me, i didnt mean to make you cry.

There's one thing you should know about me... I sniffed again. I never CRY! I got up faster than he could run i jabbed every part of his body and he fell i threw his numb body in the air and dashed upward after it. He started to fall back down and met him half way i kicked him in hi rib area and he fell had and fast i did to and landed on his back and he broke the concrete. I flipped of his back and landed a distance away and mad a motion with my hand and he flipped and started to sink. I stopped him so he could breath. The match was over the bell rang.

Great job Ms. Jinx! Nice way to take advantage of him like that. Class is now dismissed. I walked over to sonic and smirked.

Sorry sonniku i giggled with a smirk and stuck out my hand. He grabbed it and i pulled him out.

Yeah sure, your lucky your cute ,rose.


	2. Chapter 2

-chapter 2-

Sonic how many times do i have to say sorry? I asked out of desperation for him to forgive me.

Hmph! You put me in QUICKSAND! you could have killed me!

But I didnt. I said nicely.

Pssh sonic you are a big baby she broke my ribs. You don't see me poutin. Said a dark hedgehog with crimson streaks and crimson eyes. He had a tuft of white fur on his chest and he was wearing the white chapel uniform,shadow

Yea she dislocated my arm said a green hedgehog with blue eyes and the white chapel uniform,scourge

The rest of the table murmered in my table sat a blonde bunny, Angel, a peach hedgehog with red black and white hair, kamiyah, a blue hedgehog withe short hair, Tasha, a purple bunny, vortex, and a red head dog, katt.

Ok I get it im competitive! I said as i caressed sonics arm. I could feel sonic purring so i slowly moved my hand away with a face like um ok.

Can you atleast kiss it better? Sonic asked. I kissed his nose and his cheeks lit up.

You happy? I asked as i ate some of my lunch.

Ecstatic. He blushed

I heard we have a new kid coming to history TJ. Scourge said

O really?

He better know your mine. said a black and white hedgehog with arrows and bangs,ashafir put his arm around me

Ashafur! What have i told you about spying on me and im not your girlfriend i said flicking his arm off of me.

How do you know if its a boy or girl?

Well- either way my statement still holds. He said he was about to sit next to me but sonic beat him to it. Sonic plopped his foot down on the empty seat.

That's Stacey's spot. Sonic said with a smirk.

I nodded in agreement when ashafur looked at me with pleading eyes. Right when he said that a purple hedgehog walked in with dark purple hair. Sonic moved his foot.

Hi guys how's it goin? o hello ashafur. She said taking her seat.

Stacey he said going off to his friend Amy rose a pink hedgehog. You guys know how Amy is sonics self proclaimed girlfriend? Well ashafur is my self proclaimed boyfriend. Except in like sonic im quite harsh when telling him to leave me alone.

I heard were geting a new boy in school today!

So it is a boy? Mabey hes cute. Scourge said as shadow heated a little. Scourge is BI and shadow is gay. Shadow has a crush on my brother and has ever since the 7th grade. Ha but scourge is to stupid to notice.

Shadow rolled his eyes a scourges comment.

What if hes not gay? I asked.

I can change that if i wanted.

Sure scourgie-kun

The bell rung. Me scourge shadow stacey and angel walked to history and sat at our group table.


End file.
